If there ever was a God
by Rai
Summary: If this was the end, would it have been worth it?


**Title: If there ever was a God  
  
Author: Rai  
  
Email: queen_rai@hotmail.com**

**  
Category: Thoughts, Angst,Drama, Future story, Hurt/Comfort  
  
Pairing: Sam/Jack, Daniel/Sam  
  
Spoilers: Nope, sorry don't think so, if there is, whoops  
  
Season: Future  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Content Warnings: none  
  
Status: Completed  
  
Summary: If this was the end, would it have been worth it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them, I apologise if I have offended any one with this story and I am very grateful to the people that do own them for lending them to me. I have not been paid for this story; I am a poor Australian student.They don't know about this, but if they read this? I'd be honoured for feedback  
  
Author's notes: PLEASE send me constructive criticism, this is the first piece I have written down and would like very much to know what people think. This story is for my Mum, Mary Ann Cook RIP 29/5/01 aged 47 years.**   
  
He sat, unmoving between the two motionless bodies of his two best friends, listening to the constant "beep" of the monitors, thinking it was the most beautiful sound in the world. He hoped that he would never have to hear that sound end.  
  
He -was- Daniel Jackson, albeit a little older and with a few more scars, but Janet said they were character building. He laughed. Character building? Nah they just hurt like hell. He had to smile at that. All the time he had spent in the infirmary? In the end George Hammond had ordered him to take Janet out on a date. He had said that he was worried if they didn't do anything about their -obvious- attraction to each other Daniel would end up hurt, or even worse, -really- hurt. He smiled at that, George was a very intuitive man, and it really was a wonder he never worked out what was going on between his second in command and -his-second in command. Sam and Jack. He smiled, remembering the day that Jack had wandered into the briefing room and announced in front of a very confused General, a -highly- amused Archaeologist and a Jafar turned good guy, that he, Jack, Jonathan O'Neill was going to ask a certain Major, soon to be Colonel out on a date and if anyone had an objection to that they could ask (very nicely of course) to explain himself. No one had objected of course. But when Sam heard about it? Well Daniel had heard her in his office, and they were not even on the same level. Only a few weeks later she had moved into Jack's place.  
  
They were off base, officially a couple. On base they were Colonel Jack O'Neill and Colonel Sam Carter (her promotion had come through) if you didn't know better you would have sworn that nothing had changed, except now they lived together and were on a first name basis. Jack had said it was a much better thing to have his girlfriend call him by his first name rather than Sir. Daniel had to laugh again. Sir? Such a silly word, but for years, that was the main reason that they had not gotten together. Sir. Sam still called him that, even now, even after all they had been through. Mostly now it was a joke, a pet name. Although once in a while there would be an edge to that title and Jack would know that he'd pushed the boundaries a little to far this time and it was time to pull his head back in. She'd called him Sir just before this. She'd been laughing, they all had. They were getting married and George had given them what he called a nice easy assignment. To a nice little backward world. Where Daniel would talk to the locals, Teal'c would make sure there were no alien threats; Sam would take any scientific measurements that she felt were necessary and Jack? Well Jack would lead them, make sure they were ok. But that was obviously not in the script. They had come down the ramp, Jack had whined about the trees, Daniel had commented on the building structure of a nearby residence. Teal'c had checked around and finding no obvious threat had relaxed considerably. They were attacked soon after. Turns out that in their culture women are not allowed to be seen in the presence of men other then family. Daniel had tried to explain that Jack and Sam were to be married. He'd even said that he was Sam's brother and in the absence of their father he was her guardian. When it came to Teal'c? He gained the title of village Holy Man. That had seemed to satisfy the locals.  
  
They separated them when they arrived in the village, but as they seemed to be kind enough and they all agreed that there was no treat that it was all right. When he had awoken, Daniel was alone in a cell. All attempts to communicate fell on deaf ears; the locals did not want to know. In the time that followed, there was nothing. No beatings, no starvation, nothing, at least not for Daniel. When SG 4 came to rescue them, Daniel found out that Sam and Jack had not been so lucky. When he saw them again, he barely recognised them. They were, to put it lightly a mess. Swollen, bruised, broken and he knew that Jack was missing a few teeth, apparently he had lost them trying to protect Sam from a beating. Great lot of good that had done them. Daniel laughed bitterly. After everything, after all the time they had spent fighting? What was going to happen to the great Jack O'Neill and Sam Carter? What was Daniel suppose to tell their kids? They were only three years old now. Raileigh and Colm, they had found them on a world they had named Avalon. As in the Arthurian Legend? The children were orphans, and according to -their- society they were of no use and as such would be drowned. They had been immediately adopted by Sam and Jack and as such gained the titles of Mum and Dad. Daniel had seen how other people regarded Jack and Sam when they were with the kids. Everyone thought what a cute family they were. The kids looked very little like their adoptive parents, but they had adopted the same mannerisms and as such, became "Their kids".  
  
Daniel could put off doing that for a while, the kids were at his house, and Janet and Cassie were looking after them. They would be all right for the moment. Just give it a minute. They will be all right.


End file.
